Lovalievable
by ineztiar
Summary: love, friendship and relationship, kata itu sangat membingungkan dan sulit untuk dibedakan. Tapi bagaimana kita menjalani hidup, pilihan itu ada ditangan kita. Bagaimana cara Sakura menghadapi kegundahan hatinya untuk menemukan kebahagiaan?
1. Chapter 1

Title : Lovalievable

Author : Ineztiar

Genre : Romance, friendship, drama

Rate : T

Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Tenten

Angin berhembus kencang, daun-daun yang berguguran terbang terbawa oleh angin. Bunga-bunga hampir layu karena musim sudah berganti, udara menjadi semakin dingin dan tidak bersahabat. Sakura merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya, hari ini dia lupa memakai sweater tebalnya. Dia hanya memakai _turtleneck_ berbahan tipis dengan jaket kulit sebagai lapisan luarnya, tidak menyangka bahwa udara akan sedingin ini.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki nya dengan cepat, dia tidak mau terlambat menghadiri pesta perayaan ini sahabatnya kembali dari Amerika sehabis menyelesaikan masa studinya disana. Sakura dan dia sudah bersahabat sejak taman kanak-kanak, mereka menghabiskan waktu kanak-kanak dan remaja bersama. Namun setelah lulus SMA sahabatnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di Amerika, dia mendapatkan beasiswa studi selama 4 tahun disana. Dan selama 6 tahun ini Sakura tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, sahabatnya tidak pernah pulang ke rumah karena orang tuanya memang sudah lama meninggal.

Sakura sudah sampai di depan rumah yang sudah lama tidak di kunjunginya, di hadapannya terlihat rumah dengan gaya eropa yang memiliki pagar tinggi. Terlihat halaman yang luas serta air mancur di tengah-tengah halaman, Sakura merasa mengingat kembali kenangannya di rumah ini. "Tidak-tidak." Gumamnya dalam hati, dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali focus terhadap apa yang harus dihadapannya sekarang. Teman masa kecilnya yang juga cinta pertamanya.

"_Oh my gosh_! Aku tidak bisa melakukannya!" Sakura berteriak sambil menggenggam rambutnya frustasi, dia belum siap menghadapinya meskipun sudah 6 tahun lamanya mereka tidak bertemu.

"Sakura-chan!" Tiba-tiba Sakura mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Dia melihat ada seseorang keluar dari pintu utama rumah sahabatnya. Tak berapa lama, Sakura melihat sesosok yang sangat familiar.

"Ten-chan!" Sakura berteriak dan segera berlari menghampiri teman lamanya itu, dia segera memeluknya dan mendesah senang.

"Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tenten segera memeluk Sakura kemudian ber-_high five_ dengannya.

"Kabarku baik, aku sangat merindukanmu Ten-chan." Tenten tidak menjawab, dia malah mendorong Sakura menuju ke dalam rumah.

"Ayo kita masuk, Sakura-chan. Di luar sangat dingin, dan bajumu sangat tidak mendukung untuk cuaca sedingin ini." Sakura hanya mengangguk dan berjalan beriringan dengan Tenten menuju dalam rumah.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apakah kau sudah menemukan prince charming mu?" Tenten bertanya dengan nada menggoda padanya. Sakura hanya mendesah kemudian menggeleng. Tenten tidak menggoda temannya lebih jauh lagi, dia tau bagaimana perjalanan cinta Sakura selama ini.

Sesampainya di dalam mansion, Sakura disambut dengan pesta sederhana. Rumah sahabatnya tidak didekorasi berlebihan. Disana hanya ada sofa dengan meja panjang dan televisi, makanan dan minuman tertata rapi di atas meja. Sepertinya mereka hanya akan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan, tidak seperti yang dibayangkan Sakura untuk menyambut seseorang yang baru pulang dari Amerika.

"Hai Sakura-chan." Sakura melihat wajah teman-teman SMA nya lagi, mereka melambaikan tangan ke arah Sakura kemudian menariknya ke sofa. Tak lama Sakura langsung terhanyut dengan pembicaraan mereka tentang masa SMA dan kehidupan sekarang, namun dibalik itu Sakura merasa sangat _nervous_. Dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaannya sekarang, dia merasa gugup bertemu sahabat lamanya.

Tiba-tiba suara tawa dan percakapan teman-temannya berhenti, suasana menjadi sunyi dan teman-temannya melihat ke arah Sakura. Bukan, lebih tepatnya ke arah belakang Sakura.

"_No, no, no, no_!" teriak Sakura dalam hati, dia masih belum siap! Sakura memejamkan matanya dan berdoa dalam hati semoga dia bisa terbebas dari situasinya sekarang, telapak tangannya mulai basah dan jantungnya sudah berdetak kencang.

"Hi, minna!" sapa seseorang di belakang Sakura, namun dia sangat mengenal suara itu. Suara itu yang selalu terngiang di pikirannya, yang selalu menghantuinya dan selalu di rindukannya. Suara bernada berat dan dalam, menegaskan kesan maskulin pemiliknya. Sakura merasa semakin panic saat dia merasakan langkah kaki mendekat menuju ke arahnya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya, ada tangan besar dan kokoh mencengkram kedua bahunya dengan lembut. Jantung Sakura berdetak semakin kencang, dia hanya berdoa dalam hati semoga dia bisa melewati hari ini dengan selamat.

Teman-teman Sakura segera berdiri dan meneriakkan namanya, ada beberapa yang bersiul sambil meneriakkan kata wow, para teman wanitanya banyak yang menatap tidak berkedip dengan mulut menganga. Sakura semakin tidak berani menoleh ke belakang, dia hanya menunduk dan menatap kedua tangannya yang terkait di pangkuannya.

"_Long time no see, please enjoy this small party for me_!" teriak lelaki di belakangnya, teman-temannya segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju arah punggung Sakura. Dia menebak mereka memeluk laki-laki yang baru pulang dari negeri paman sam itu.

"Hai Sakura." Tiba-tiba Sakura melihat sepasang kaki di depannya, dan dia bisa menebak pemilik kaki itu. Dia tidak bisa mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat nya, namun tiba-tiba dia melihat sepasang mata jernih menatapnya. Laki laki itu memegang dagu sakura dan mengangkatnya sehingga sekarang matanya menatap pandangan hangat dan menenagkan itu.

Jantung Sakura semakin berdetak cepat, sudah lama dia merindukannya. Sepasang mata yang menatapnya lembut dan membawa ketenangan. Dia merasa terjebak dalam matanya yang sedalam lautan, Sakura merasa tenggelam dalam tatapannya.

Sakura segera sadar bahwa dia hanya menatap mata itu tanpa berkedip saat teman-temannya memanggil nama sahabatnya itu. Sepasang mata itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan beralih ke teman-temanya. Sakura menarik nafas pendek, seluruh tubunya terasa seperti mengalami shock, otaknya tidak bisa berpikir. Sakura menutup kedua matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bantalan sofa, dia merasa mulai kehilangan dirinya lagi.

"Tidak, tidak! Ini bukan saat yang tepat Sakura, _please_ jernihkan pikiranmu!" Sakura berteriak dalam hati, dia tidak bisa bersikap seperti ini terus-menerus.

Tak berapa lama lelaki itu kembali ke hadapan Sakura dan menarik tangannya, menyeretnya ke taman belakang rumah sebelum dia sempat berkata apapun. Pemandangan taman belakang rumah sangat indah, bunga-bunga bermekaran dan kondisinya sangat terawatt. Dia sangat merindukan rumah ini sebanyak dia merindukan pemiliknya.

"Sakura, aku… Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh selama ini, aku tidak… aku sebenarnya ingin, tapi..Argghhh…" Lelaki itu berteriak frustasi, dia menjambak rambut nya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura. Tak berapa lama dia memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku jeans nya dan mendesah keras.

"Sakura, aku tahu aku tidak berhak mengatakan ini. Aku minta m-" sebelum dia menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sakura menarik tangan lelaki itu kemudian membuatnya menghadap ke arah Sakura kemudian memeluknya. Awalnya dia tidak membalas pelukan Sakura, namun tak berapa lama ketegangan tubuhnya mengendur dan dia membalas pelukan Sakura. Beberapa detik kemudian -yang terasa bagaikan menit- Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, dia ingin melihat perkembangan sahabatnya saat ini.

Saat ini Sakura menatapnya, benar-benar menatapnya dan mengamati keadaan sahabatnya itu. Tubuhnya semakin tinggi dan tegap, badannya lebih berotot dan berisi. Dulu tubuhnya kecil dan kurus, namun sekarang lelaki di hadapannya ini sangat seksi. Dengan celana jeans dan kemeja bewarna biru muda yang digulung sampai siku, tidak bisa menyembunyikan ke atletisan tubunya.

Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya ke wajah sahabatnya. Rahangnya semakin kokoh, bibirnya membentuk garis tipis dengan ekspresi mata yang tidak bisa ditebak. Sakura tahu apa yang dirasakan sahabatnya. Marah, frustasi, kecewa…

"Jangan mengatakan kata itu kepadaku, aku mengerti." Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya, dia sangat merindukan sahabatnya. Sahabatnya menatapnya dengan ekspresi sedih, dia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap air mata Sakura.

"_Please don't cry. I feel horrible enough Sakura, it's all my fault_." Sahabatnya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sedih dan menyesal, Sakura menggeleng cepat.

"Ini bukan salahmu, seharusnya aku yang-"

"_Don't_!" Sahabatnya mengangkat tangannya tanda tidak setuju, Sakura tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan hanya menatapnya bingung.

"_Don't you dare to say that word, Sakura. I feel like.. like.._" Sahabatnya tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dia kembali mengangkat tangannya dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Stop!" kata Sakura setengah berteriak, dia tidak bisa melihat sahabatnya merasa seperti ini.

"Kalau kamu tetap memaksa baiklah, anggap saja kita memang sama-sama salah. Hari ini pesta perayaan kembalinya kamu dari US, seharusnya kita bersenang-senang. _Come on_!" Sakura menarik tangan sahabatnya kemudian kembali ke dalam rumah. Mereka menyapa kedatangan Sakura dan sahabatnya kemudian kembali bersenang-senang seperti seharusnya.

Hello, salam kenal semuanya! I am the new author here :D Hope you all like my story! Oh maaf kalo ceritanya absurd atau geje, live to learn! :) by the way thanks for reading, please wait for the new chapter 3 days ahead.

Love you all

~author


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Lovalievable chapt 2

Author : Ineztiar

Genre : Romance, friendship, drama

Rate : T

Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Tenten

Hari ini tepat seminggu setelah pesta kedatangan sahabat Sakura, dia merasa senang karena akhirnya mereka bisa bersikap seperti biasa meskipun sudah berpisah selama 6 tahun. Selama seminggu ini Sakura sering menghabiskan waktunya dengannya jika sedang tidak bekerja dan menceritakan kejadian yang sahabatnya lewatkan selama 6 tahun ini. Sahabatnya merasa bersalah padanya karena tidak pernah menghubungi Sakura selama ini, dia juga berkali-kali meminta maaf pada Sakura karena menjadi sahabat yang buruk dan mengecewakan. Sakura hanya bisa meyakinkan sahabatnya bahwa putusnya komunikasi mereka selama 6 tahun ini adalah salah kedua belah pihak, karena Sakura juga tidak pernah menghubunginya. Akhirnya sahabatnya setuju dan mereka bersahabat lagi seperti sedia kala

Hari ini Sakura bekerja seperti biasa, pekerjaannya menumpuk dan sangat membuatnya frustasi. Pasien tak henti-hentinya datang, dan penyakit yang ditanganinya tidak pernah mudah. Sakura merasa tertekan hari ini, satu pasien yang sangat dia sayangi meninggal setelah di rawat di rumah sakit selama 2 tahun. Ya, Sakura adalah dokter dan dia bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit swasta di Tokyo, 30 menit berkendara dari rumahnya. Sakura sangat menikmati pekerjaannya, menolong orang memang bukan pekerjaan mudah namun dia merasa bahagia jika bisa membuat pasien dan keluarganya bisa tersenyum bahagia kembali.

Sakura kembali menghela nafasnya, dia merasa kesepian karena salah satu pasien yang dekat dengannya, teman curhatnya, meninggal. Kondisinya tiba-tiba memburuk dan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri, penyakit leukemia yang dideritanya membuatnya tidak bisa sering keluar ruangan. Namun, semangat dan keceriaan gadis itu bisa membuat Sakura bahagia.

"Sakura-chan, kau tidak ingin makan siang bersamaku?" teman kerja Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata mengajaknya makan siang. Hinata merupakan satu-satunya teman dekat Sakura di rumah sakit. Dia adalah orang pertama yang bersedia menemani Sakura menjalani masa-masa internshipnya disana.

"Baiklah Hinata, tunggu sebentar." Sakura segera melepas stetoskop yang tersampir di bahunya, kemudian mengambil dompetnya dan meletakkannya di kantong jas putih-nya. Hinata tersenyum dan menarik lengan sakura menuju kantin rumah sakit. Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah laku Hinata yang seenaknya pada orang yang dekat dengannya, meskipun jika dia bertemu dengan orang yang tidak dikenal kepribadiannya bisa berubah 180 derajat.

Sakura segera menuju kantin rumah sakit dan memesan steak, dia segera mencari tempat kosong dan menunggu Hinata menyelesaikan pesanan makan siangnya. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya, Sakura terlonjak kaget dan hampir tersedak jus lemonnya.

"Oh maafkan aku, aku tidak tau kalau kau sedang melamun." Terdengar suara yang menyapanya sambil menahan tawa, Sakura hanya mendengus kesal dan menginjak kaki pria itu.

"Aww.." teriaknya sambil mengelus kakinya, dan duduk di hadapan Sakura. Pria itu menatap sakura sambil meringis kesakitan dan menampilkan tatapan khasnya, senyuman dengan sudut bibir kirinya terangkat keatas, terlihat seperti _smirk _ala playboy yang sedang mencari mangsa. Dengan wajah tampan, tubuh tegap dan pekerjaan mapan, wanita mana saja pasti datang kepadanya tanpa dia menunjukkan senyuman khasnya itu.

"Sakura-chan, kakimu benar-benar mematikan. Aku tidak sabar menantikan saat dimana kaki indahmu itu melakukan hal yang lebih menyenangkan." Sakura memutar bola matanya dan mendengus malas, dia sudah kebal dengan rayuan gombal direktur rumah sakitnya itu. Direktur rumah sakitnya adalah anak teman lama ayah Hinata, Sakura mengenalnya secara tidak sengaja saat menjalani internshipnya.

"Aku suka melakukan hal yang menyenangkan dengan kakiku, _Direktur_. Kau ingin mencoba nya lagi?" kata Sakura dengan nada sarkasme dan alis mata terangkat sebelah. Direktur itu tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau bahkan tidak tau apa yang bisa dilakukan kaki indahmu itu Sakura. Kau mau aku mengajarinya?" Sakura menggeleng malas sambil beranjak dari kursinya, nafsu makannya sudah hilang karena Direktur menyebalkan itu.

"Oh ayolah, kau bahkan belum memakannya. Biarkan aku menemani makan siangmu!" Sakura tetap berjalan menjauh sembari melambaikan tangannya, dia menuju ke arah Hinata yang sedang bingung memesan makanan kemudian menepuk pundaknya.

"Hinata, aku kembali ke kantor dulu." Tanpa menunggu jawabannya, Sakura langsung beranjak menuju kantornya.

"Sakura-chan, kau makin cantik kalau marah begitu. Ayolah, kau belum makan siang." Sakura mendesah frustasi sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya, dia tidak percaya dengan kegigihan Direkturnya untuk terus mengganggu hidupnya.

"Direktur, aku sudah kehilangan nafsu makanku. Dan pekerjaanku masih banyak, permisi." Sebelum Sakura beranjak jauh, tangan kanannya ditarik dari belakang dan dia diberi sebuah tas plastic yang entah berisi apa.

"Makanlah, maaf aku mengacaukan nafsu makanmu." Ucapnya dengan tatapan memohon, Sakura hanya tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kantornya. Sakura tidak mengerti dengan kegigihan direkturnya yang terus mengganggunya itu, dia juga tidak merasakan tanda-tanda jika direktur tertarik padanya.

Tak berapa lama, Hinata datang dengan muka cerah dan senyum menyilaukan, Sakura hanya menggeleng dan melanjutkan melihat kasus pasien yang menumpuk di mejanya.

"Sakura-chan, tadi Direktur menanyakan kabarku! Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya dan dia terlihat semakin tampan!" kata Hinata menggebu disertai pipinya yang sedikit memerah. Sakura hanya terkikik geli dan mengelengkan kepalanya.

Hinata memang sudah menyukai Direktur mereka sejak mereka pertama kali dikenalkan. Namun sepertinya Direktur tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda dia mengetahui perasaan Hinata, mungkin karena Hinata sedikit pemalu di hadapan orang yang disukainya.

"Hinata, kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu padanya. Yah, sebelum dia mempunyai pacar atau ada cewek yang mendekatinya." Hinata mendesah pelan mendengar pernyataan Sakura, dia tau cepat atau lambat dia harus menyatakan perasaannya.

"Aku akan mecobanya nanti malam, mungkin saja aku mempunyai kesempatan." Sakura ikut senang mendengar pernyataan temannya, Hinata pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaannya.

"Baiklah, ceritakan hasilnya padaku nanti malam." Hinata menggeleng dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan memohon.

"_Please_ temani aku malam ini. Shift kita habis bersamaan, bisakah kau menungguku di depan tangga atap? Aku berencana menyatakan perasaanku di atap perusahaan." Mau tidak mau Sakura harus menyetujui permintaan Hinata, dia tidak ingin sahabatnya itu merasa tidak mendapat dukungannya.

"Baiklah, tapi aku menelepon sahabatku dulu. Aku sudah mempunyai janji makan malam dengannya malam ini, aku akan membatalkan janjiku saja." Hinata membelalakkan matanya kemudian memeluk Sakura dengan heboh.

"Maksudmu sahabat yang baru saja balik dari US? Aku turut senang akhirnya kalian mau berbicara lagi satu sama lain." Sakura pernah menceritakan semua masalah tentang sahabatnya itu kepada Hinata, dan Hinata terus memaksa Sakura untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada sahabatnya. Namun Sakura tidak pernah berani menyatakan perasaannya, dia takut persahabatannya terputus gara-gara cinta sepihaknya.

Beberapa jam kemudian shift kerja Hinata dan Sakura hampir berakhir. Hinata sudah bergerak-gerak gelisah di kursi kerjanya, dia merasa nervous dengan pernyataan cinta yang akan dibuatnya.

"Hinata, ini sudah jam 8. Ayo kita ke atap sekarang, sepertinya dia sudah menunggumu." Hinata segera memperbaiki make-up nya dan memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya, Sakura hanya melihat takjub dengan kecepatan tangan Hinata.

Tak lama Hinata dan Sakura menuju lantai teratas menggunakan lift. Hinata merasa jantungnya seperti akan meledak karena kegugupannya dan membayangkan jawaban apa yang akan diterimanya nanti. Sakura mengamati Hinata dari belakang, seperti yang dijanjikan dia menunggu di dekat pintu atap untuk menyemangati Hinata.

"Sakura, doakan aku ya." Hinata segera menjauh sebelum mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Semoga berhasil Hinata." Gumamnya lirih, dia merasa terasing berada di tempat itu. Dia merasa tidak berhak mendengarkan deklarasi cinta sahabatnya itu, namun demi dukungan yang diharapkan Hinata, Sakura hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

Hello! Nice to meet you again! Sorry I didn't leave author note in previous chapter I am still confuse how to use this page. Anyways, bagaimana chapter kedua dari cerita ini? Semoga gak bosenin yah? Oh terimakasih atas kritik dan sarannya, I hope I can be less sloppy writer :D hahaha oke jangan lupa tinggalkan review dan follow untuk cerita ini! Dan satu lagi, chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir jadi don't be sad and be more corious kekeke #evil laugh more drama and romance in the next chapter.

Hope you like it

love

`~author


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Lovalievable chapt 3

Author : Ineztiar

Genre : Romance, friendship, drama

Rate : T

Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Tenten

Disclaimer, this is work of fiction, the characters are not mine, they belong to the rightfully author Masashi Kishimoto.

Sakura mendengar teriakan Hinata dari balik pintu, sepertinya deklarasi cintanya tidak berjalan mulus, Sakura mencoba mendengarkan apa yang mereka perdebatkan karena penasaran.

"Hinata, dengarkan aku!" terdengar suara Direkturnya berteriak, Sakura mendengar suara isak tangis Hinata samar-samar.

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Kamu wanita yang baik Hinata, tapi maaf aku sudah menyukai orang lain." Semakin lama suara Direktur semakin mengecil, Sakura yang penasaran semakin menempelkan telinganya ke arah pintu.

"Siapa? Apa aku boleh tau? Apa aku mengenalnya?" terdengar suara lirih Hinata di antara isak tangisnya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, kau pasti akan membencinya. Padahal itu bukan salahnya." Hinata mengeluarkan pekikan kaget dan tubuhnya merosot di balik pintu.

"Sakura." Kata Hinata lirih, dan hanya satu kata itulah yang diperlukan Sakura untuk segera menaiki lift menuju lantai dasar dan berlari ke arah lobi. Air matanya tidak terbendung, dia tidak menyangka bahwa Direktur suka padanya.

"Apakah Direktur berbohong kepada Hinata? Atau aku yang terlalu buta?" pikir Sakura dalam hati. Tiba-tiba Sakura seperti menabrak tembok dan tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang, namun sebelum sempat terjatuh sepasang tangan kokoh menangkapnya dan membantunya berdiri.

"Maaf aku-" Permintaan maaf Sakura terhenti saat dia mendengar suara sahabatnya menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Sakura segera memeluk sahabatnya dan menangis disana, tak berapa lama tangisnya berhenti.

"Sakura-chan, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya sahabatnya lagi saat mereka sudah di dalam mobil milik sahabatnya itu. Sakura menceritakan semuanya, hatinya hancur untuk Hinata dan Direkturnya.

"Sakura-chan, apa kau tidak menyukai direkturmu? Sepertinya dia pria yang baik?" Sakura menggeleng keras, tidak mungkin dia menyukai Direkturnya karena ada orang lain yang selalu dipikirkannya.

"Tapi dari ceritamu sepertinya kau menyukainya? Aku yakin Hinata tidak keberatan jika memang kalian bersama." Sakura merasa frustasi, kenapa sahabatnya berbicara seperti itu?

"Kenapa kau berbicara seolah-olah aku harus menerimanya? Apa kau tidak peduli padaku?" Sahabatnya membelalakkan matanya karena kaget, kemudian dia meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya ke pipi Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, tentu saja aku peduli padamu. Tapi kalian tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban jika terus seperti ini. Kalian perlu bicara." Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi, jantungnya seperti mau meledak karena perasaannya.

"Bukan itu maksud perkataanku! Apa kau tidak peduli padaku? Apa kau tidak menyukaiku? Aku mencintaimu! Sejak dulu sampai sekarang!" Teriak Sakura histeris, dia menutup mukanya dengan telapak tangannya dan menangis lagi. Tiba-tiba sahabatnya hanya diam dan kesunyian yang mencekam menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Sakura-chan, dengarkan aku. Aku menyukaimu, sebagai sahabatmu, bahkan mungkin saja lebih. Tapi aku tidak bisa memilikimu Sakura-chan, tidak dengan ke absenanku selama 6 tahun dari sisi mu. Aku tidak berhak mendapatkanmu seperti itu. Dialah yang selalu ada untukmu, mungkin dia lebih berhak mendapatkanmu daripada aku." Sakura hanya terdiam dan tidak membantah maupun menjawab perkataan sahabatnya, dia tidak sanggup mendengarkan sahabatnya menyerah begitu saja.

Malamnya Sakura tidak bisa tidur, dia terus memikirkan perkataan sahabatnya. _Tapi bagaimana reaksi Hinata? Aku tidak mungkin menerima direktur karena aku tidak menyukainya seperti itu! Aku bahkan tidak tau apakah aku masih mencintai sahabatku seperti dulu atau hanya merindukannya._ Pikir Sakura lagi, dia merasa pikirannya terlalu penuh dan kepalanya terasa pusing, akhirnya Sakura tertidur dengan pikiran masih terbayang kejadian malam itu.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura mendengar suara samar-samar memanggil namanya. Namun matanya masih terasa berat, dia tidak bisa tidur sampai pagi. Sakura hanya mengeluarkan suara gumaman dan berganti posisi tidur. Tiba-tiba wajah Sakura basah karena air dan dia meloncat dari tempat tidurnya karena kaget.

"Hinata!" kata Sakura berteriak setengah frustasi, dia tidak tau apa yang menyebabkan sahabatnya pagi ini datang kerumahnya. Tak lama setelah kantuk Sakura hilang, semua kejadian kemarin kembali memenuhi otaknya. Sakura terduduk lemas di tempat tidurnya dan mulai terisak pelan.

"Sakura-chan, aku tau kemarin kau mendengarkan pembicaraan kami."

"Hinata, maaf aku t-" sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hinata memeluk Sakura erat sambil menangis.

"Sakura-chan, ini bukan salahmu. Cinta tidak bisa dicegah, kita hanya perlu mengikhlaskan dan menerima. Setidaknya aku sudah berjuang dan mencoba mendapatkannya, aku tidak akan marah jika kamu mau mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan Direktur." Sakura menggeleng keras, dia tidak tega menyakiti hati Hinata. Lagipula, Sakura merasa masih menyukai sahabatnya. Tapi setelah apa yang dikatakan sahabatnyanya kemarin ditambah pemikiran Sakura malam itu, semua menjadi sangat membingungkan.

Sakura menceritakan kepada Hinata apa yang terjadi antara dia dan sahabatnya kemarin, Hinata hanya terdiam mendengarkan sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, mungkin perkataan sahabatmu memang benar tapi bisa juga dia salah. Pikirkan saja apa yang kamu sukai dari mereka berdua, dan apakah mereka pantas mendapatkanmu dengan usaha mereka selama ini? Sabatmu sudah kau kenal sejak kecil, dia selalu ada di sisimu dan menjagamu tapi dia tidak ada selama 6 tahun terakhir. Sedangkan Direktur ada di sisi mu selama 3 tahun ini, dia yang menjagamu saat sakit, dia yang memperhatikanmu saat kamu terlambat makan, _hell_… dia bahkan mengantarkanmu ke Hokkaido saat seminar dulu, yah meskipun aku tau sikap menggodanya itu muncul hanya karena dia canggung dihadapanmu. Aku sudah mengamati nya sejak dulu dan aku tau sepertinya dia memang menyukaimu, tapi aku pikir tidak ada salahnya mencoba, makanya aku menyatakan perasaanku kemarin. Ingatlah, pikirkan orang terbaik dan ikuti kata hatimu."

Sakura tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya, dia terus berpikir setelah Hinata pamit pulang dari rumahnya. Sakura bolos kerja hari ini, pikirannya masih kacau dan tidak bisa digunakan untuk fokus bekerja.

Sebelum tidur Sakura tetap memikirkan perkataan kedua sahabatnya hingga bermimpi aneh, dia tidak bisa menjelaskan secara rinci apa saja mimpinya malam itu, namun dia yakin akan keputusan yang dibuatnya sekarang.

Pagi ini Sakura berangkat bekerja, dia sudah menyusun rencana untuk lunch bersama para sahabatnya. Dia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka setelah mantap dengan pikirannya.

"Sakura-chan, bisa bicara sebentar?" tiba-tiba Direktur memanggilnya saat jam makan siang tiba, Sakura tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa dia ada janji makan siang dengan sahabatnya, tapi dia tidak keberatan jika Direktur ingin bergabung.

Di café dekat rumah sakitnya sudah duduk sahabatnya, sepertinya dia belum lama menunggu dilihat dari posisi duduk canggungnya. Sakura hanya terkikik pelan melihat sahabatnya, dengan posisi duduk memegang handphone dan muka serius. Sakura duduk di samping sahabatnya dan direktur duduk di depannya, mereka duduk dengan canggung dan tidak saling menyapa.

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan Hinata dari kejauhan dan dia sampai di hadapan Sakura dengan nafas terengah. Hinata duduk disamping Direktur dan berhadapan dengan sahabat Sakura.

"Ehm, maaf kalau suasananya agak canggung. Sebenarnya aku ingin meluruskan sesuatu disini." Semua mata tertuju pada Sakura, bahkan sahabatnya yang awalnya tidak tertarik pun akhirnya merubah posisi duduknya.

"Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya secara matang dan adil. Maaf jika aku lancang, tapi apakah benar Direktur suka padaku?" Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya pada direktur dihadapannya. Dia pun mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut pada Sakura, kemudian menatap dengan padangan bingung ke arah sahabatnya.

"Ah maafkan aku belum memperkenalkan yang lain, ini sahabatku, dia baru saja pulang dari US dan sekarang bekerja sebagai pengacara di Law Firm miliknya sendiri. Kemudian Sakura menunjuk Direktur dan sahabat wanitanya, "Ini direktur rumah sakit ini, dan ini sahabatku Hinata." Sakura menjelaskan 2 orang yang duduk di depannya kepada sahabatnya.

"Baiklah, kemarin tanpa sengaja aku mendengar percakapan Hinata dan direktur. Kemudian aku berlari menuju lobi karena bingung dengan perasaanku dan bertemu sahabatku disana. Aku menceritakan apa yang ku dengar kepadanya dan kemudian mengatakan bahwa aku suka kepadanya. Namun dia malah mengatakan kepadaku bahwa aku harus memikirkan perasaanku baik-baik." Kata Sakura sambil menghela nafas dan menyeruput kopi yang tadi dipesannya.

"Kemudian setelah aku pikirkan dari perkataan Hinata dan sahabatku, aku jadi mengerti perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Maafkan aku direktur, tapi perasaanku kepadamu yang aku miliki tidak sedalam milikmu." Kata Sakura dengan nada menyesal, tiba-tiba direktur dihadapannya berdiri dan menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca.

"Aku mengerti, maafkan aku mengganggu waktu kalian. Selamat siang!" Sebelum direktur sempat menjauh beberapa langkah, Sakura segera meneriakkan namanya. Direktur tidak menolah, dia hanya berdiri ditempat mendengar teriakan Sakura.

"Perasaanku tidak sedalam milikmu, tapi kita bisa mencoba saling menyukai. Tolong aku untuk belajar menyukaimu." Tak disangka direktur membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataanmu, dan aku tidak mau hubungan ini didasari atas dasar belas kasihan." Katanya dengan rahang mengeras dan mata menyala marah.

"Bukan itu maksudku, aku mau mencoba karena hanya kamu yang mau memperjuangkan aku. Aku hanya ingin cinta yang memperjuangkan, bukan karena terbiasa." Kata Sakura lembut dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Direktur langsung meraih tubuh Sakura dan menenggelamkannya kedalam dekapannya, Sakura menikmati pelukan hangat pria itu sejenak.

"Aku bersedia mencoba dan belajar mencintaimu, please direktur." mohon Sakura sambil terisak. Pria yang mendekap Sakura itu menghela nafas dan menopangkan dagunya di bahu Sakura.

"Please, berhenti panggil aku direktur. Panggil saja menggunakan namaku, aku tidak suka pacarku memanggilku dengan panggilan formal." Sakura segera melepaskan pelukan itu dan menatap laki-laki di depannya dengan senyuman.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tersenyum dan menatap Sakura dengan lembut, kemudian seperti teringat ada yang terlupa, Sakura menoleh ke arah kedua sahabatnya.

"Hai Hinata-chan, aku sahabat Sakura-chan." Kata sahabatnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Halo, aku sahabat Sakura dikantor. Siapa namamu?"

Sakura mendesah senang sambil bersandar ke dada Sasuke melihat reaksi kedua sahabatnya, dia tidak menyangka kisah cinta mereka menjadi seperti ini. Tetapi dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun bisa dilihat, bahwa cinta mulai bersemi.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto."

**The End**

Holaaa…. Ketemu lagi dengan saya dora the explorer #eh.. no no, ketemu lagi dengan saya sloppy author :D kerja keras nih update twice a day, kekeke~~~ so, bagaimana endingnya? Terharu? Eneg? Alay? Haha.. mohon kritik dan sarannya ya :D Dan terimakasih bagi reader yang sudah membaca sampai akhir maupun nggak sampai akhir #eh. Please leave reviews, follow and like my story. :D.. okay bagi reader yang keberatan atau mungkin malah senang dengan banyaknya English di ceritaku tolong kasih tau! Dengan senang hati akan ku tanggapi! Intinya adalah thanks a lot for your love to my stories, hope you like my next story, I will publish it soon.

P.S. : clue

my next story will be still love story kekeke~~~ c u soon


End file.
